callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Playercard/Modern Warfare 2 Titles
Many titles and emblems are unlocked through challenges, although a selection of titles are rank unlocks (titles 1-8). Players cannot unlock these for their callsign until the relevant challenges are completed in the barracks. (level ##)=The level at which the challenge is unlocked (lvl??)=The level the challenge is unlocked is still unconfirmed Weapon Specific Titles Some titles are unlocked by completing challenges with specific weapons. It is possible to unlock five separate titles for a weapon, but not every weapon will have all five. Below are examples of the five types of weapon specific titles along with the weapons that are eligible for each type. (Note: Headshots with Launchers aren't counted, so Multikills are required instead). Italics show which challenge is needed. You must prestige to unlock the latter four challenges (Veteran and Master). Prestige Specific Titles Some titles are only awarded after a player has committed to prestige. Below are the non-weapon specific titles awarded for completing certain challenges or attaining certain levels after starting Prestige mode. For the Killstreak Challenges, 250 kills are needed for the Silver title using that killstreak, and 1000 are needed for the Gold title using that killstreak. Emblems see: Callsigns/Emblems Gallery Titles File:TITLES-01.jpg|Callsigns 1 File:TITLES-02.jpg|Callsigns 2 File:TITLES-03.jpg|Callsigns 3 File:TITLES-04.jpg|Callsigns 4 File:TITLES-05.jpg|Callsigns 5 File:TITLES-06.jpg|Callsigns 6 File:TITLES-07.jpg|Callsigns 7 File:TITLES-08.jpg|Callsigns 8 File:TITLES-09.jpg|Callsigns 9 File:TITLES-10.jpg|Callsigns 10 File:TITLES-11.jpg|Callsigns 11 File:TITLES-12.jpg|Callsigns 12 File:TITLES-13.jpg|Callsigns 13 File:TITLES-14.jpg|Callsigns 14 File:TITLES-15.jpg|Callsigns 15 File:TITLES-16.jpg|Callsigns 16 File:TITLES-17.jpg|Callsigns 17 File:TITLES-18.jpg|Callsigns 18 File:TITLES-19.jpg|Callsigns 19 File:TITLES-20.jpg|Callsigns 20 File:TITLES-21.jpg|Callsigns 21 File:TITLES-22.jpg|Callsigns 22 References to media *The callsign "Companion Crate" is a reference to the Companion Cube from the game Portal . *The callsign "Shock and Awe" is a reference to the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare mission Shock and Awe. *The "Soap" emblem is likely a reference to the movie Fight Club, as it is very similar to that movie's main logo, although it is possible that it is just a reference to "Soap" MacTavish; it could be a reference to both. *The callsign "Boom! Headshot" is a reference to "Pure Pwnage's" FPS Doug. His catch phrase is him yelling "BOOM! HEADSHOT!!!" when getting headshots. *The title "Transformer" is a reference to the Transformer "Blackout," who transforms into a Pave Low. *The title "Click Click Boom" is a reference to the song "Click Click Boom", by Saliva. *The title "Flatliner" is a reference to the film Flatliners with Kiefer Sutherland, and Julia Roberts. *The title "All Your Base" is a reference to the game Zero Wing and the internet meme created from its poor translation. *The title "Get to the Choppa!" is a reference to a line spoken by Arnold Schwarzenegger in the film Predator. *The titles "True Liar" and "Fired!" are both references to the Arnold Schwarzenegger movie True Lies. The prestige challenge "You're fired!" is a quote from Arnold Schwarzenegger in that film. *The title "Five Sided Fistagon" is a reference to the Rage Against The Machine song "Bulls On Parade." *The title "Starfish Prime" is a reference to high-altitude nuclear test conducted by the United States Of America on July 9, 1962. *The title "Big Bada Boom" is a reference from the movie The Fifth Element, where Leeloo falls into Corbin's cab and is describing the explosion of her ship. *The title "Droppin' Crates" is a reference to the song "Droppin' Plates" by Disturbed. *The title "End Of Line" is a reference to the movie "Tron", where the Master Control Program says it to end each piece of dialougue *The title "Fire and Forget" is a Javelin motto. *The title "Behind Enemy Lines" is from the movie Behind Enemy Lines. *The title "<3" is made for the son from the project leader of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 who died of cancer. The symbol itself represents a love heart. *The title "Global Thermonuclear War" is reference to the movie WarGames in which one of the WOPR's war simulations was nuclear war, and a reference to cut gamemode. *The title "The Great White North" is a reference to the TV show The Great White North, in which two men make fun of Canadian stereotypes. *The title "Spy Game" is a reference to the movie Spy Game starring Robert Redford and Brad Pitt. *The emblem unlocked by completing the "Stun Veteran IV" 'challenge" is based on the logo for Apple. *The emblem unlocked by completing the "'Knife Veteran IV" challenge is based on the Pepsi logo. *The emblem unlocked by completing the''' "Think Fast" '''challenge is based off of the symbol used for MLB and NBA, two sports organizations. *The title "Broken Arrow" is a refrence to John Woo's film which stars John Travolta. *The title "My Li'l Pwny" is a reference to the American figurine franchise My Little Pony. *The title "Pushin' Daisies" is a reference to the series of the same name. *The title "The Stand" could be a reference to the Stephen King book by the same name. *The title "Rolling Thunder" is a reference to Operation Rolling Thunder, a bombing campaign by the United States during the Vietnam War. Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer